Trouble in Paradise
by rsb90
Summary: AU fic. Piper goes on a trip to nowhere in paticular and gets stranded in a ghost town with a dark secret. Takes place at the current time except there is no Billie or Christy. With Leo, Phoebe is still in the Manor. The sister's will get new powers.
1. Paradise

**Chapter 1 Paradise**

Piper Halliwell was leaving the driveway of the manor early just to go for a drive to clear her head. After all, Leo said that she should take a drive out of San Francisco since she hadn't been out of the city for 8 years. Paige and Phoebe said that they would alert her of any demons and they along with Leo would be taking care of the boys. After she drove out of the city she decided to turn on a rural highway that headed east. This little drive was also a vacation for her to relax a little. She had planned on staying at a hotel to just simply forget everything. After driving for several hours she realized she needed gas for her jeep. She noticed a sign that said Paradise, 3 miles. _Hopefully I can get gas, I'm almost empty! Oh well, if I run out I'll just call for Paige to orb me home, _she thought. Piper entered the town and noticed that it seemed rundown. Some cars were parked in front of homes, and on the side of the road. But it seemed like she was the only person in town. She noticed a sign that said PARADISE GAS and pulled in. However it looked deserted. She got out to fill up and looked around. After, filling up, she walked into the station to pay. "Hello?" she called out. Nobody was around. The gas station was deserted. She decided since no one was around she might as well leave. After she got into her jeep it wouldn't start. _Oh great just what I need._ Thought Piper. She grabbed her cell phone but it said it was out of the service area. _Damn it! Maybe someone who lived around here could help me._ Piper started to walk and noticed down the road some houses. She walked to the first house on Applewood drive. It was a large green Victorian home. Nobody answered when she knocked. She looked around the neighborhood, it looked deserted. _This is strange. _Piper thought. _It would be my luck to get stuck in a ghost town._ "Paige!" called Piper. C'mon I'm stuck here!"

_**...At the manor...**_

"Paige what's the matter?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?" said Paige puzzled.

"I don't know but you seem worrried." replied Phoebe.

"How do you know that?" asked Paige.

"I don't know, maybe I have my empath power back?" thought Phoebe.

"Well, Piper was calling and when I tried to orb to her I didn't go anywhere." said Paige.

"Wait did your powers regress?" asked Phoebe.

"No because I tried orbing other places and it was fine." replied Paige.

"Maybe Leo knows something that could help." said Phoebe.

"Good idea, I'll ask him. Where is he?" asked Paige.

"In the nursery." said Phoebe.

"Hey Leo! I need your help." said Paige.

"Sure what is it?" asked Leo.

"Piper was calling and when I tried to orb to her I didn't go anywhere and when I tried to orb somewhere else it worked fine. Any clue why?" asked Paige.

"Hmm, the only thing I could think of is somehow she is being blocked by evil magic, but if that were true you wouldn't be able to here her call you." said Leo. "There's also a slight chance that she is in another dimension."

"I guess that makes sense." replied Paige. "But which dimension?"

"Guys! I think Piper's in trouble!" yelled Phoebe running into the room. "I had a vision of Piper in a town called Paradise and she was all alone."

"Yeah but she is alone." said Paige.

"I mean she was in a ghost town." said Phoebe. "I've never heard of any town ghost or occupied called Paradise."

"Wait a minute, I know of Paradise." said Paige. "I used to drive through it when I would head towards Indiana to see relatives." It's right near the Nevada border." "It's about eight hours outside from San Francisco."" But we should drive there since my orbing power didn't worked."

"One thing though, it certainly wasn't a ghost town. It was quaint with big mansions that were built in the 1800s."

"Alright then lets go on a trip." said Phoebe. "Leo you should stay here with Wyatt and Chris, Paige we can take my car."

Phoebe and Paige prepared to leave and headed towards Paradise. Little did they know that it was not only a ghost town, but one with a dark, sinister secret.


	2. Telephone Terror

**Chapter 2 Telephone Terror**

Piper walked around the abandoned neighborhood, to see if she could find anybody. She noticed that all the yards were unkept and overgrown, with dead flowers and rotting trees. The entire town looked like it had been abandoned for years. She went back to the first house that she knocked on the door for help. For some reason, she seemed drawn to it. When she stepped on the porch, she noticed that the door was open. At first, Piper was reluctant to go inside but then she realized that someone may be there. As she walked in she called out for someone. No answer. She made her way from the living room which was dusty, dirty and torn. But it looked like whoever lived there had left recently. There was a television in the living room, and appliances in the kitchen along with a phone. Plus she turned the lights on so that meant there was electricity here. _Strange. I wonder if the phone would work to call Paige and Phoebe. _Thought Piper.

Then the phone started to ring. _Should I answer it? Maybe they have the wrong number. _

"Hello?" said Piper after she picked up the phone.

"Piper Halliwell, welcome to Paradise, your new home." said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Piper nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough." the voice replied.

"Listen I don't know what kind of a game your playing asshole but you'd be smart and watch it because if I found you..." but she was cut off.

"You aren't much without the power of three, now are you?" said the voice.

"I could still defend myself." said Piper confidently.

"Oh my aren't we miss bravery. You can't defeat me. Those who come here may never leave. Remember when you called for Paige? Well she heard you except it's impossible to orb through the dark shield over the town." explained the voice. "This town was built on a Nexus like the manor. And not only that, but an ancient burial ground of a scepter of power that could be swayed good or evil. This town was good, too good. That's when myself and other minions that I have infiltrated the lives of the people and turned the town evil." the voice continued. "The nexus consumed the people and everything good here. I have another advantage over you, your powers along with your sisters' are weaker here since your fighting in evil territory. Your only chance is to retrieve the scepter that I have yet to find. I've already consumed the powers in the nexus."

"The power of three is stronger than any force." said Piper. "We will surely vanquish you and save this town."

"Even if you could, there is no way to restore the town the way it was." "You would have to contain it from spreading."

"We will vanquish your sorry ass and I'm going to enjoy watching you burn." said Piper.

She hung up the phone. She tried dialing Phoebe's cell phone.

"Hello?" said Phoebe.

"Thank god Phoebe, are you and Paige home?" asked Piper.

"No we are coming to Paradise to look for you." replied Phoebe.

"Well, we got a demon in our hands. And that's not all, cliff notes version, the town was built on a nexus which the demon consumed and turned evil which decimated all the people, and we have to find a scepter to stop him." said Piper.

"Great, do you know which demon?" asked Phoebe.

"No idea, not even what he looks like." replied Piper.

"Then how do you know all this?" asked Phoebe.

"Well he called me on the phone, and by the way I'm not at my car which is sitting at the gas station I'm at a house which surprisingly the electricity works." said Piper.

"Which house?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm at 2705 Applewood, big green Victorian on the corner can't miss it." said Piper.

"Don't worry we're almost there." said Phoebe.

"Okay see you in a bit, bye." said Piper.

"Is she okay?" asked Paige.

"I think so, hey do you know how much further it is?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah were almost there, look there's the sign." said Paige. Paige was pointing to the sign that said Paradise 3 miles.


	3. Fears Come To Life

**Chapter 3 Fears Come To Life**

Piper closed her cell phone and put it in her pocket. She looked around the old house. It sort of reminded her of the Manor. All of a sudden the room started to change and she heard voices.

"Hi Honey!" said a voice. It was Leo's voice. Piper looked around and saw herself appear out of nowhere along with Leo. "How was your day?" asked fake Piper to Leo after they briefly kissed.

"It's been good but now it's even better coming home to you!" said Leo.

Piper thought, _what am I seeing? My desires or is this the future or what? _

"Wyatt, Chris! Dinner's ready!" yelled fake Piper.

Wyatt looked like he was about ten and Chris looked like he was nine. They sat down at the table in the dining area which now looked almost exactly like the Manor. Piper watched as the scene was so comforting to her. Then it all changed. Fake Piper looked at the real Piper and said

"This is what you've always wanted isn't it?" "A normal life?" "Well, you're never going to get it!" fake Piper started to laugh. Fake Piper disappeared and Fake Leo and the boys looked at her.

"I'm sorry Piper the Elders won't let us be together anymore. I love you. I promise someday in the future we'll meet again." and Fake Leo orbed out. Then Wyatt and Chris all of a sudden grew into adults right in front of Piper. Wyatt now looked about 22, and Chris 21. Wyatt was now evil and he grabbed a knife and stabbed Chris. "It's all your fault mom!" yelled Chris angrily. "You never cared about us enough to make Leo stay here!" Now Wyatt is evil and he's going to kill us all!" Chris fell to the floor after he finished speaking. Phoebe and Paige orbed in but it wasn't really them. It was another illusion. They both looked like they were in their 50's. "We're sorry to do this to you Wyatt but it's for the best." said fake Phoebe. Her and Paige threw potions at him but he blew them up. He then shot two energy balls at them and killed them both. Then Wyatt, dead Chris and Phoebe and Paige disappeared and fake Piper reappeared. "See? Your life will never be normal. This is just a preview of what will happen when Wyatt grows up. He is going to rule this world which shall be covered in darkness!" said fake Piper in a demonic voice. She disappeared and Piper started to cry. "I won't let that happen, even if it means giving my life up for it I won't!" screamed Piper.

Phoebe and Paige walked through the front door of the Victorian with the Book of Shadows and looked to see Piper crying.

"Honey what's the matter?" asked Phoebe rushing to her side.

"I saw the future." said Piper. "Myself, Leo and the boys we were happy until the Elders called Leo away for eternity. Then I saw Wyatt and Chris as young men and Wyatt killed Chris and then you guys. And what's worse, they started to blame me and say it was all my fault."

"Oh honey, they can't call Leo away now he's human." said Paige. "Besides if that happened we would fight like hell to get him back."

"Exactly. And don't forget Chris came back from the future to prevent Wyatt from turning evil." said Phoebe.

"Don't you just love family bonding?" said a voice. It was the demon in control of the town.

The sisters stood up and faced him. Piper stepped in front of Phoebe and Paige and blew him up. Her powers all of a sudden seemed to be advancing. "No, this can't be, there's no way she could tap into the powers of the nexus under here." said the demon in shock.

"Watch this." said Piper. She went to freeze him but when she made the gesture he turned into a dog. "What the hell was that?" Piper yelled in disbelief.

"I think your powers have advanced." said Phoebe. But then the dog morphed back into the demon. "We'll meet again." said the demon. Then he shimmered out.

"Apparently it's a temporary thing." said Piper

"At least it's something my powers don't work in this town cause it's so clogged with evil." said Paige. "And Phoebe does have hers back, at least her empathy."

"We don't know that for sure, after all were sisters and we can sense stuff without magical assistance." replied Phoebe.

"No, you definitely have your power back." replied Paige.

The book all of a sudden opened to entry that the sisters never saw before. It said Powers at the top. One definition was glowing. It was Piper's new power.

"This is different." said Phoebe.

Piper read it aloud. "It says Particle Rearrangement. A form of Particle Manipulation which can work on all things. However, if a magical being good or evil is powerful enough the transformation is temporary. The quicker they change back says how powerful they are. This power is convenient because it can change any person, object or being into anything you wish." said Piper. "Wow it has all powers listed on not only this page but a few others."

Then writing appeared on the bottom of the page where Piper's new power was listed. It said:

"Hey guys, I miss you so much. I thought this would be helpful for you since all of you will get new powers so you can face this evil and other forces of evil along the way. By the way, Phoebe, you do have your powers back. Paige I've watched you for the past 5 years and I'm proud to have a long lost half-sister." Love, Prue.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Piper. "I can't believe it." "She has been watching over us for the past five years."

"I just hope that we won't join her fighting this demon." said Phoebe. "He changed back after about a minute and after reading that little entry that Prue gave us I'm a little worried.

"She said we're all going to get new powers so I think we're going to be okay." said Paige.

Then they started to flip through the book looking for an entry on the demon.


	4. Paul

**Chapter 4 Paul**

"Did you find anything on the demon yet?" asked Piper

"No unfortunately." replied Paige.

Phoebe was looking out the window thoughtfully and she saw a kid about fifteen or sixteen running from the demon.

"Guys come here look! I guess we're not the only ones here." said Phoebe

Piper and Paige ran to the window and saw the teenaged boy running, and the demon chasing him. The boy turned around and made an odd movement with his wrist. A lightning bolt appeared in his hand and he threw it at the demon and the demon flew several feet backwards.

"We'd better help him, let's go!" said Piper.

They ran out of the Victorian and Piper blasted the demon. "Damn it!" said the demon, and he disappeared. The boy turned to them.

"Thank you, he said." "I'm Paul."

"Hi, I'm Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige." said Piper.

"Are you guys witches too?" he asked

"Yes we're the Charmed Ones, you've never heard of us?" said Phoebe surprised.

"No, I don't know much." "All I know is that my powers are the control over nature." said Paul. "My mom never got the chance to teach me." "I found out she was a witch because she told me one night before she told my dad." "She showed me this book of shadows and said that's what all witches use to keep spells and such." "She told me what my powers were and that I might be receiving them soon."

"Wait, you and your dad never knew that she was a witch?" asked Paige.

"No, but it explained why she had so many "errands" to run." said Paul. "I noticed it when I was about eleven or twelve." "My parents started to fight a lot." "They were even talking about getting divorced."

"That's awful." said Phoebe.

"Not as much as what happened the day after she told me she was a witch." said Paul

"What happened?" asked Piper

"Well, when she told him he went nuts." Paul replied. "He took a gun and shot her to death." "Then he blew his head off right while I was watching them from the stairs."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." said Paige

"I'm okay now that was when I was thirteen." said Paul. "I'm sixteen now." "I've dealt with it."

"So what is with this town, I remember five years ago it was thriving." asked Paige

"About a year ago, things started happening. Evil things" said Paul. "Everywhere families were being torn apart, people were killing each other." "Then people started to abandon the town." "I lived with a friend and I remember one day waking up and nobody was here." "That's when I noticed Xanton."

"Is he the demon that's after you?" asked Phoebe

"Demon?" "Oh yes right I guess that's what you'd call him." said Paul "What are you guys doing at the Owen Manor?"

"Owen Manor? Is that this house?" asked Piper pointing at the green Victorian.

"Yeah, it's haunted." said Paul. "The woman, Emily, who lived here with her husband and two sons had discovered her husband had an affair and his mistress was expecting." "Her sons were about eighteen when this happened and the older one killed the younger one in front of her and her oldest left that night. She hanged herself after all that happened." "And that's just the first family that lived there, everyone else who moved in had terrible things happen to them."

Piper instantly remembered her disturbing vision when she was in the house alone.

"It must tap into your fear because I had a vision sort of similar to that." said Piper

"Yes, the house taps into your fears if you let your guard down." said Paul "However now, if we are going to stop Xanton we need to find this ancient scepter which-

"Yes we know. Will you help us find it?" asked Piper

"Yes Paul replied."


End file.
